powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Eating
The power to eat massive quantities of food to no ill effect. Also Called * Bottomless Stomach * Hyper Eating * Perpetual Appetite Capabilities The user can eat massive quantities of food at once to no ill effect, this can extend into versions of Matter Ingestion. This power can be very useful, especially for those that possess an abnormal nature. Because of this, nutritional intake needs may be a great deal higher than that of normal, requiring more food in order to keep their strength up. Associations * Accelerated Metabolism * Consumption Healing * Consumptive Learning * Elemental Absorption * Enhanced Bite * Food Empowerment * Gluttony Embodiment * Gluttony Empowerment * Gluttony Inducement * Gut Storage * Infinite Digestive System * Internal Containment * Matter Ingestion * Metal-Eating Growth * Stomachlessness Limitations *Despite being able to eat large quantities of food, there is a limit a user can consume before ill effects occur. *May develop an overeating disorder. *May not be immune to all food-based illnesses. Known Users See Also: Big Eater. Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Television/Movies Gallery Cartoons/Comics Jughead.jpg|Jughead Jones (Archie Comics) obelix_eating1.jpg|Obelix (Asterix) can eat a whole feast that cooked especially for the Titan as a starter. Chowder.png|Chowder (Chowder TV Series) is a bottomless pit of hunger, he will eat anything - ANYTHING. Upchuck OV II.PNG|Gourmands (Ben 10) have pocket dimensions for stomachs, allowing them to ingest virtually anything and of any quantity, they can even devour entire planets! File:Po_Kong.jpg|Po Kong (Jackie Chan Adventures), Demon Sorceress of Mountain with huge appetite for humans. With her chi, anyone cab devour anyone/anything. Fang Gang.jpeg|The Fang Gang (Mixels) Shaggy_and_Scooby_eating_a_huge_sandwich.png|Shaggy Rogers & Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo Franchise) are textbook users of this ability. Steven amethyst 174x252.png|Amethyst (Steven Universe), as a gem, does not need to eat. Because of this, she can eat as much as she wants - whether any of it is edible or not - with little to no ill effects. BigBilly.png|Big Billy (The Powerpuff Girls) of the Gangreen Gang Limon.jpg|Limon (Kofi) aatc4_char_shot_theodore_hoodie_1.png|Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Sonic_Breakfast_1.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Comic) has a vast appetite, eating 200 hamburgers for breakfast... Sonic_Breakfast_2.jpg|...and having enough room for a second course of 300 hot dogs and 100 thick shakes. The_Flash_Food.png|Due to his super speed, the Flash (DC Comics) burns through a lot of calories, giving him an appetite to match his caloric intake. GarfieldCharacter.jpg|Garfield (Garfield) Winnie_The_Pooh.png|Winnie-the-Pooh (Winnie-the-Pooh) Anime/Manga Saiyan Feast.gif|As a whole, Saiyans (Dragon Ball series) possess ravenous and seemingly insatiable appetites, often eating plate after plate of food... Vegeta_and_Trunks_feasting.gif|...Vegeta and his son, Trunks eating multiple meals and massive portions of food... America eating.gif|America (Axis Powers Hetalia) Liltotto The Glutton.png|Liltotto Lamperd (Bleach) using "The Glutton" to eat several Soul Reapers. File:Aaroniero_Arruruerie_Resurreccion.jpg|Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bleach) "Glutoneria" grants him a tremendous appetite to cannibalize Hollows. Having devoured a total of 33651 Hollows. yoruichi enhanced eating.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) eating several dozens of meals at once to recuperate from her injury. Buu.jpg|In all of his incarnations, Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) is an enormous glutton, having a nigh-endless hunger for sweets and the ability to turn anything or anyone he wants into candy. Fma-gluttony.jpg|Gluttony (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) lives up to his name. Lionel first eats Katsudon.gif|Lionel (Isekai Shokudo) has developed an immense appetite for Katsudon… Lionel_eats_Katsudon.gif|…able to consume multiple servings at once. Esidisi (JoJo) gulp dynamite.gif|Esidisi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) swallows a dynamite. Taiga.jpg|Taiga Kagami (Kuroko no Basket) is a glutton and is able to eat at least five times a normal meal. Naruto Ramen.jpg|When it comes to his favorite ramen, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) can consume up to 30 servings, his appetite nearly on pair with Choji Akmichi. Enhanced_Eating_Luffy.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) appetite is immense to the point... Enhanced_Eating_2_Luffy.gif|...he could eat up to a hundred servings in one meal... Luffy Gear Fourth Tankman (One Piece).png|... and devour massive amount of biscuits non stop for 11 hours. Bonney eating.PNG|Jewelry Bonney (One Piece) is known as "Big Eater", for her ability to consume massive amounts of food. File:Wapol_eating.jpg|Wapol (One Piece), thanks to his "Baku Baku no Mi" powers, can eat pretty much anything at unlimited amounts, even a knife. File:Big_Mom_Eats_Sweet_City.png|"Big Mom" Charlotte Linlin’s (One Piece) love for sweets gives her a destructive eating disorder. Every once in a while, she'll start to rampage in search of what she wants to eat. In this state, she will destroy everything in her path, even her own children… File:Linlin's_Stomach.gif|…at 6 years old, Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) appetite went out of control to the point… Linlin birthday cannibalism aftermath.png|…she accidentally ate Carmel and her friends of the Sheep's House. Ace_Sabo_Luffy_eats_Ramen.gif|As children, Ace, Sabo and Luffy (One Piece) were able to consume… Ramen_buffet_free.gif|…dozens bowls of ramen. Garp_Appetite.gif|Monkey D.Garp (One Piece) like his grandsons has an massive appetite. Katakuri, the donut lover!!!!.gif|Like his mother, Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) loves his sweets, particularly donuts... Katakuri, the donut lover!!!! (2).gif|...devouring giant sized donuts by mouthfuls. Mamodo Appetite.jpeg|Mamodo (Zatch Bell!) have much greater appetites than humans. Their favorite food is fish. Netto Curry Feast in Namatse.gif|Lan Hikari (Megaman Battle Network) is a gluttonous curry lover, he can eat 88 different types of curry within three days. Enhanced Eating By Xenovia and Irina.gif|After being starved for a whole day, Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shido (Highschool DxD) were able to consume multiple meals at once. File:Uma_Musume_eating_contest.gif|Horse Girls (Uma Musume) Kagura's Stomach Gintama.gif|Kagura (Gintama) demonstrating the insane gluttony of the Yato Clan. Gin-san's sweet lunch.gif|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) can consume entire bowls of sweet red bean rice and parfaits without throwing up. Nanadaru Shigune and Toutetsu.jpg|As the Fiend of Gluttony, Toutetsu (Highschool DxD) can devour anything from monsters to magic at an infinite capacity and is considered the strongest of the Four Fiends due to its monstrous appetite. Aka enhanced Eating.jpg|Aka (Isekai Shokudo) loves beef stew... aka enhanced Eating 2.jpg|..and could eat entire large pot of beef stew in her dragon form. Kuro enhanced eating.gif|As a dragon, Kuro (Isekai Shokudo) has immense appetite, able to consume countless servings of chicken curry in one meal. Fuu Eating.gif|Fuu (Samurai Champloo) has a vast appetite, at one point entering an eating contest and ending up one of the last two remaining. Bolt Crank's Lunch.gif|Bolt Crank (Eat-Man) Video Game The_Fear.jpg|Due to his usage of a prototype stealth camo, the Fear (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) is constantly hungry and must eat regularly. Yoshi SMG2.jpg|Yoshi (Super Mario), like all members of his species, has a bottomless belly and can eat virtually anything. The Glutton.png|Mr. Luggs (Luigi's Mansion) is a gluttonous ghost who prefers all-you-can-eat buffets rather than simply three meals a day. It is said he even ate himself to death and still wasn't satisfied. Kirby_vacuum.gif|Kirby (Kirby series) has a vast appetite and spends most of his time eating when not saving the day. Enhanced Eating.PNG|Glutton (Valkyrie Crusade) Guzzlord.png|The Ultra Beast Guzzlord (Pokémon) is able to devour literally anything and everything it encounters, from entire mountains to entire oceans. Sonic_Lost_World_-_Zomom.png|Zomom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Television/Movies castiel_eating.jpg|Castiel (Supernatural) has eaten burgers numbering in the "low hundreds" without signs of slowing down while under the influence of Famine. Monty Python mr. Creosote.jpg|Mr. Creosote (Monty Python) is infamous for being able to eat amounts of food beyond the limit of normal humans, usually vomiting the excess amount of food later on. File:Po_(Kung_Fu_Panda)_eating.jpg|Po (Kung Fu Panda) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Eating Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Mouth-Based Powers Category:Food-Based powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers